


В атмосфере "Сумерек"

by merchant_prince



Series: Young adult [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullying, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, from misunderstanding to friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Приятного аппетита, Белла, – Себастьяна со всей дури толкнули в спину. Поднос с ланчем чуть не полетел на пол. Виновник гадко ухмыльнулся через плечо и прошествовал за столик к своей компании. Крис, мать его, Эванс не может пройти мимо, ему надо приебаться. Обязательно, чтобы видели и ржали друзья, чтобы перешептывалась вся школа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В атмосфере "Сумерек"

Все началось в тот момент… Нет. Моменты есть у людей, жизнь которых размерена и напоминает линию. А жизнь семейства Стэнов – это спираль, на каждом витке которой – очередной переезд. Будь благословенна Америка, ее просторы и природное разнообразие, где с завидной регулярностью случаются пиздецы с вымиранием популяции волков, рысей, выдр, уточек, а местные власти спешат обратиться к высококвалифицированным экологам для сохранения очередной уникальной биосферной зоны. Да, родители Себастьяна занимались любимым делом, неплохо, кстати, зарабатывали, вели научную работу, даже пару раз засветились в передачах Discovery, но… Но Себастьяну было шестнадцать, его мало заботило благородное дело спасения матушки-природы от разрушительного воздействия на нее человека. Он уже не различал эти типичные американские городишки на три тысячи жителей, которые окружал очередной заповедник. Менять школы стало сущим кошмаром. Ладно, когда ты мелкий и все, что нужно, чтобы завоевать авторитет в классе – это принести с собой прикольную игрушку. А когда ты подросток в окружении таких же гормональных бомб– это ад. Ты либо встраиваешься в уже сложившуюся иерархию нового сообщества, либо становишься изгоем. 

Так вот, жизнь Себастьяна сделала очередной виток и закружила в карусели адаптации. Новый город был типичным американским захолустьем с одной единственной поправочкой. Это был Форкс, штат Вашингтон. Мормонский боже, почему ты не ниспослал миссис Стефани Майер идею абстрактного Бикон Хиллс или Мистик Фолс, а услужливо подложил подробную карту США? Почему звезды сошлись именно так, что от природы бледный и светлоглазый Себастьян на фоне холодного туманного пейзажа и сумеречной атмосферы стал «любимцем» элиты Forks High.

– Приятного аппетита, Белла, – Себастьяна со всей дури толкнули в спину. Поднос с ланчем чуть не полетел на пол. Виновник гадко ухмыльнулся через плечо и прошествовал за столик к своей компании. Крис, мать его, Эванс не может пройти мимо, ему надо приебаться. Обязательно, чтобы видели и ржали друзья, чтобы перешептывалась вся школа.

Себастьян отчаянно стиснул зубы, чтобы не зарычать, и свалил со своей едой на улицу. Плевать даже на извечную морось. Главное – подальше от Эванса. Ладно, в конце концов, можно себя утешать, что с этим мудаком у него не так уж много совместных занятий. И осталось всего пять месяцев, потом у родителей закончится контракт, и они переедут. Так же всегда происходило.

***  
– Блять, вы серьезно?  
– Себастьян, следи за языком! – отец уже терял терпение и обычный ужин грозился перерасти в скандал. Погодите-ка, уже перерос.  
– Почему мы не можем быть нормальной семьей? – Себастьян сорвался на крик.  
– Себастьян, – мама еще пыталась говорить спокойно, но и ее терпение было на исходе. – Пойми, для нас тут много возможностей…  
– Очередной барсук?  
– Мы с отцом можем провести уникальное исследование. Нам создадут все условия. Ты же сам говорил, что устал от переездов, вот мы и решили осесть.  
– В этой дыре?  
– Ты можешь говорить нормально?– кипел отец.  
– Нет!  
– Ты не ценишь ничего, из того, что мы для тебя делаем. Ты даже не хочешь подумать.  
– Отлично. Раз я такая скотина, то оставьте мне в покое, – Себастьян вскочил со стула, что ножки жалобно скрипнули по полу, и поспешил к лестнице на второй этаж, напоследок хлопнув дверью, отрезая себя от возгласов матери с просьбами вернуться.

Они оставались тут надолго. Минимум год, а судя по амбициям родителей, то больше. Два года до колледжа придется вариться в месте, которое успел возненавидеть всей душой, где ни на минуту не возникает желания искать себе друзей, налаживать общение с соседями, пускать корни. Язык не поворачивается назвать Форкс домом. Себастьян вообще не знал, что это, блять, такое – дом, по которому скучаешь, куда хочешь вернуться, где чувствуешь себя под защитой. Шестнадцать лет проебаны в ничто.

Хорошо, что никто не ломился в дверь, не пытался «поговорить», сказать сакраментальное «со временем ты поймешь» и «мы желаем тебе только добра». Спасибо хоть на этом. Себастьян уже понял, что уроки в этот вечер не сделает, и лег спать, отрубаясь практически моментально.

***

– Ой, прости, Белла, не пей мою кровь, – Эванс орал через весь спортивный зал, кто-то смеялся, кто-то молча смотрел, а у Себастьяна голова кружилась от прилетевшего по затылку мячу. Пришлось выйти из игры и присесть на лавку у стены. Сходил на физкультуру, называется.

– Хочешь совет? – рядом опустился Джереми. В целом, Себастьян знал о нем только имя.  
– Какой? – буркнул Стэн, осторожно запрокидывая голову, упираясь затылком в холодную стену.  
– Эванс, конечно, любит повыебываться, но если ты продолжишь соревноваться в молчаливости с мебелью, он продолжит донимать тебя, а за ним потянется вся школа.  
– А разве еще нет? – перебил с усмешкой Себастьян.  
– Ну, пока у тебя есть сочувствующие, а кому-то пофиг, – терпеливо закончил Джереми.  
– А мне его дружки не наваляют?  
– Дело твое, – Джереми поднялся с лавки и пошел к своим.

Через две минуты Себастьян счел себя отдохнувшим и вернулся в игру.  
– Хей, Белла, да посидела бы, ты же спорт не любишь, – естественно, Эванс не мог не вставить своего комментария.  
– А ты, я смотрю фанат. Истинный сын славного города Форкс, – кажется, Себастьян впервые огрызнулся на реплику Криса. Возможно, Джереми был прав. До конца занятия Эванс рта больше не раскрыл, только играл злобно, что не помешало команде Себастьяна забросить несколько мячей в корзину. 

В раздевалке после занятия никто особо не задерживался, помылись, переоделись и свалили домой. Застрял только Себастьян. Он никому не сказал, да никто и не спрашивал, но после того удара мяча голова так и не прошла. Будет смешно и непреодолимо грустно, если это сотрясение. Жить в Форксе опасно для всех видов здоровья.

– Помощь нужна? – Себастьян поднял гудящую голову и встретился взглядом с Крисом. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, а на лице… Матерь божья, что это? Вина?  
– Нет, -резко подскочить и подхватить за лямку рюкзак, было плохой идей. Себастьяна повело в сторону, пришлось опереться рукой о шкафчик.  
– Пойдем, отведу в медпункт, – Эванс сделал шаг на встречу, и вот только этого не хватало – повиснуть на плече первого парня в школе. Крису-то ничего не будет, а вот что скажут о Себастьяне, если заметят?  
– По времени уже закрыто, – оттолкнуться от шкафчика и пойти на выход все-таки получилось.  
– Могу в больницу подбросить, – Эванс не унимался, но тут же добавил, – брось, Белла, это может быть серьезно.  
В общем-то, Стэн и не собирался питать иллюзий, что миграция из разряда «мудак» в разряд «в общем-то нормальный парень» может произойти за несколько часов.  
– Иди к черту, – наконец-то раздевалка оказалась позади, вместе с самым большим недостатком Форкса.

***

– Как дела в школе, милый? – мама всегда интересовалась осторожно. Она более тактичная, более мягкая, чем отец. После того памятного скандала они впервые собрались все вместе на ужин и напряжение чувствуется.

Себастьяну в школе никак. Эванс, на удивление, больше его не донимает, не зовет Беллой, но и ролью невидимки насладиться не получается. Прозвище все равно вспоминают, что ужасно бесит.

– Все нормально.  
– У тебя же уже появились друзья? Если хочешь, можешь пригласить к нам.  
– О боже, мам, мне не пять лет, чтобы водить одноклассников к себе.  
– Зря, мог бы устроить вечеринку, – отец оторвался от поглощения салата, – нас с мамой не будет несколько дней.  
– Почему? – без интереса спросил Себастьян. Как будто в первый раз его бросают. Работа есть работа, что поделать.  
– Будем устанавливать фотоловушки в лесу, хотим отследить передвижения волчьей стаи, определим их территорию, зону охоты…

Блаблабла… Все понятно, его бросают ради очередных зверюшек. Может, оно и к лучшему, какое-товремя Себастьяну не будут промывать мозги на тему «Как важно завести друзей». Ему плевать, лучше одному.

***

Родителей не было уже два дня. Изредка кидали смс, что с ними все хорошо, и обещали вернуться к утру воскресенья. Дома было невыносимо пусто. В школе. Как в школе, блять.

В обеденный перерыв Себастьян сразу свалил во внутренний дворик, под ебучую круглогодичную морось. А что поделать. Между естественной агрессивностью внешней среды и нестабильным положением внутри общества, лучше уж промокнуть, а лучше всего сдохнуть. 

– Погодка класс, правда? – напротив с громким дребезгом на стол приземлился поднос. Непозволительно оптимистичный Эванс явно намеривался провести обед в компании Себастьяна.  
– Как в гробу.  
– Ну, тебе виднее.  
– Эванс…  
– Белла.  
– Как же ты заебал, – Себастьян практически на низком старте, чтобы свалить.  
– Откуда ты приехал?  
Десять очков в пользу Эванса. Оригинальность в общении, просто «Вау!» Но в целом, пошел бы он на хуй.

***

Пойти на вечеринку было ошибкой. Себастьян не знал, о чем думал, выбираясь из дома в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Хотя нет, знал. Пусть бы по возвращению родителей их ждал сюрприз в виде пьяного в хлам сынишки. Скандал будет грандиозный. Зато и месть. И куча последствий. До каких только граней ненависти к себе не дойдешь, когда от тоски хочется выть.

Вечеринка – это даже не подходящее слово. Просто коллективный разум жителей Форкса от шестнадцати до восемнадцати в определенные фазы лунного цикла решал, что хорошо было бы побухать в лесопарковой зоне. 

Начиналось все неплохо. Костер, магическим образом материализовавшиеся ящики с пивом, громкий смех, разговоры. Да, со стороны охрененно наблюдать за чужим весельем. Себастьяну ли не знать. Сначала где-то рядом крутился Джереми, который и позвал, мимолетно поздоровалась Лиззи, напарница в проекте по истории, и, в общем-то, все. А лезть в центр общения было отчаянно страшно.

Эванс со своей компанией появился чуть ли не под овации. Да, да, все поняли, кто тут будущий король выпускного бала.

Себастьян чувствовал себя чертовски лишним. Халявное пиво даже не радовало. Вся собравшаяся толпа разбрелась по группкам или парам. Встревать в разговоры, понятные только хорошо знающим друг друга людям смысла не было. Себастьян осторожно обходил поляну по краю, медленно закипая новой порцией ненависти к себе, думая, что пора бы сваливать.

– Ух-ты, и Белла здесь!

Это был кто-то из компании Эванса. Шикарный финальный аккорд вечера получился. Себастьян выкинул бутылку на землю и бросился бежать, растолкав несколько человек, попавшихся на пути.  
Потому что просто все в край достало. Все, начиная с факта жизни в ебанном Форксе. 

Бежать по темному лесу, когда соображаешь-то плохо из-за переизбытка эмоций – это собрать все корни, ямы и, наконец-то упасть, свалившись в неглубокий овраг. Только тогда Себастьян услышал, что за ним следовали все это время.

– Эй, Себ, ты в порядке?! Давай помогу.  
– Отъебись же ты! – вот какого хуя на этот раз нужно Эвансу? Какого?!  
– Я просто хочу помочь.

Себастьян просто проигнорировал десяток вопросов испуганного и приторно заботливого Криса. Кое-как сгреб себя в кучку, обхватив колени руками, и разрыдался.

– Что же, блять, тебе от меня надо?  
– Хочу помочь, – на повторе продолжил твердить Эванс.

***  
Крису иногда казалось, что вперед него родился образ мальчика, от которого все ждали идеальности, а ему просто не оставалось выбора, кроме как начать соответствовать. Родители ждали от него послушания – и он никогда их не подводил. Соседи – дружбы с их детьми, и Крис так и держался компании, с которой играл в одной песочнице. Учителя, пусть и отчаялись ждать высоких результатов, но Крис не был проблемным учеником, и такой расклад всех устраивал. В школе, его кстати, считали крутым буквально за глаза, так что да – к старшим классам Крис полностью соответствовал стереотипу золотого мальчика. Но, это именно что старшие классы, проклятый период взросления и перестройки мозгов. Крису хотелось бунтовать против собственной идеальности, послать нахуй все ожидания, пойти в разнос… Проблема в том, что он не совсем представлял, куда идти. Что будет, если он потеряет хоть что-то из прилипших к нему титулов, что если, отбросив ожидания окружающих, попытавшись «быть собой», он окажется никем. Что если не найдет свой путь, а вернуться на предложенный судьбой уже не получиться, да и будет откровенно стыдно признавать себя идиотом.

С пришедшим в школу Форкса новеньким Себастьяном изначально вышло странно. Крису и было бы интересно познакомиться с ним, хотя бы потому, что это не укладывалось в шаблон, но парень не выглядел образцом дружелюбия и желанием общаться не отличался. Как-то кто-то, точно уже и не вспомнить, сказал, что Себастьян вроде раньше жил в Аризоне. Крис зацепился за фразу и выпалил: «Ну, прямо как Белла». Шутка всем понравилась, всем, кроме того, над кем шутили, естественно. Крис-то сначала считал свои приколы остроумными. Потом это стало дурацкой игрой – «ну же, Себастьян, обрати на меня внимание, я же звезда школы». Дальше Крис стал беситься, что у него ни хрена не получается, а его авторитет просто-напросто игнорируется. Но, наконец, вместе с памятным мячом на уроке физкультуры пришло озарение –Крис догадался, что ведет себя, мягко говоря, отвратительно. Вот прямо попадает в стереотип про самого крутого парня в школе, занимающегося травлей одноклассников для собственного самоутверждения. А ведь начиналось все с несколько других намерений.

Но не смотря на все попытки наладить общение, Себастьян избегал Криса. Ничего удивительного, Крис понимал, что сам поставил себя в такое положение. А в результате это все привело к тому, что Крис сидел на земле посреди ночного леса перед плачущим Себастьяном. Было по-настоящему страшно, потому что Крис понятия не имел, что делать и как можно исправить ситуацию.

Постепенно рыдания утихали, Себастьян успокаивался, хотя на Криса подчеркнуто не реагировал.

– Как же все заебало, – полузадушено выдохнул Себастьян и принялся подниматься. Крис тоже вскочил, протягивая руку.  
– Эванс, катись назад, а, – Себастьян шарахнулся от него в сторону.  
– Может, меня тоже много чего заебало.  
– Очень смешно, ага, – Себастьян принялся оглядываться вокруг, пытаясь сориентироваться в непроглядной темени.  
– Почему?  
– Что почему?  
– Что смешного?

Себастьян остановился в своих метаниях по оврагу и буквально проорал в небо.  
– Ты серьезно? Тебя ж все любят. Ты король школы, король ебучего Форкса. Вернись к свой элитной свите и оставь меня в покое!  
– Спорим, ты не знаешь, как отсюда дойти до трассы в город?  
Себастьян снова проорал в пустоту и со всей ненавистью отпинал ближайший куст травы. Пришлось ждать очередного затишья.

– Ладно, как отсюда выйти?  
– Пошли, – Крис уверенно вскарабкался вверх из оврага и протянул руку Себастьяну. Впрочем, жест опять был проигнорирован. По крайней мере, Криса не послали. Маленькая победа.

Первую часть пути они шли молча. Себастьян пинал чуть ли ни каждый попадающийся ему на пути пучок травы или маленький камушек. Крис чувствовал себя виноватым в таком плохом настроении, как Крис надеялся, будущего друга. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что он на пути к дружбе. Тему для разговора нужно было найти как можно быстрее, а в голову лезло искрометное ничего. Пришлось выбирать из имеющегося лучшее.

– Меня не все любят, вообще-то.  
– А? – фраза отвлекла Себастьяна и спасла очередной несчастный куст травы.  
– Ты думаешь, что меня все любят. Ну вот библиотекарша косо смотрит. Два учебника с прошлого года задолжал.  
– Идиот, – огрызнулся Себастьян.  
– Да, наверное, – Крис решил не сдаваться. За что-то же с ним общалась добрая половина школы. Можно же разговорить и одного угрюмого новенького.–Я совсем не тот альфа, которым кажусь.  
– Ты и не альфа.  
– Я образно, – Крис подумал, что вот они и намеки на успех.  
– Все равно херня, если у тебя нет пары.  
– При чем тут? – а вот и первые плоды недоумения, порожденные первым успехом.  
– В волчьих стаях нет одного альфа-волка. Стаи образуются альфа-парой – волком и волчицей. А, собственно, стая – это их потомство.  
– То есть стая – это семья?  
– Серьезно? Тебе интересно? – Себастьян как будто вспомнил, что умеет огрызаться.  
– Ну, ты же рассказываешь, – Крис пожал плечами. Интересно – не совсем верно. Необычно получать такие факты от парня, с которым пытаешься наладить контакт, выбираясь из леса на дорогу в город.  
– Не семья. С людьми мало общего. С фильмами про оборотней и подавно.  
Крис надеялся, что ему не показалось, и последняя фраза была действительно произнесена со смешком.  
– Оборотни наполовину люди, им простительно.  
– Ничто не оправдывает заезженные штампы, – Себастьян возмутился, но уже добрее.  
– Вот поэтому я не верю больше, что ты Белла.  
– Блять, Эванс! – Себастьян остановился и явно готов был взорваться криком с руганью. Крису оставалось только примирительно поднять руки, одновременно давясь от смеха.  
– Брось, Себ. Извини за это прозвище.  
– Не перестаю хуеть с тебя.  
– Вау, чтоб я каждый день такие комплименты получал.  
– Идиот.  
– Повторяешься.

По дороге оставалось пройти совсем немного, дальше начинались дома.На этой части пути Крис уже выяснил, что Себастьян приехал вовсе не из Аризоны, а из Иллинойса, что ему вообще часто приходилось переезжать, что всякие факты из мира животных он знает от родителей, что из-за их рода деятельности в Форксе они останутся надолго, что Себастьяну это не очень нравится, но и изменить он ничего не может.

– В конце концов, они к этому всю жизнь стремились. А я вот страстной любовью к чудесам природы не воспылал.  
– А они хотят, чтобы ты продолжил их, – Крис замялся, подбирая слова, –работу, был, как они?  
– Нет, и слава богу. Они никогда не настаивали, чтобы я увлекался чем-то из их сферы. Во всяком случае, скандалим мы не из-за моих увлечений. Это мой дом, кстати, – Себастьян остановился о подъездной дорожки и перекатился с пятки на носок, – спасибо, что проводил.  
– Обращайся,– Крис опять включил свой юмор. Бурной положительной реакции не последовало, но и негатива не было.

Себастьян махнул рукой на прощанье и пошел к входной двери, на ходу выуживая из кармана ключи.  
– Может, я зайду завтра? – Крис запоздало крикнул вслед, когда Себастьян уже был на крыльце.  
– На кой хрен? – недоумение можно было распознать даже в темного.  
– Ты же вроде не очень еще с городом знаком, могу устроить экскурсию.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Крис уже ждал, что его пошлют, но все-таки ошибся.  
– Не раньше двух, Эванс. Мне надо проспаться.

Что ж, Крис решил, что это лучшее завершение ночного разговора через лужайку, на которое он мог рассчитывать.

***

Иметь друга оказалось необычно. Иметь в качестве друга Криса Эванса – казалось какой-то шуткой. У Себастьяна немного сдвинулось мировосприятие, больше не получалось уверить себя во враждебности всего и всех окружающих, хотя он и отчаянно пытался, искал подвох в каждом движении навстречу главного мудака Форкса. Ладно, стремительно исправляющегося мудака. Не совсем мудака. В общем-то нормально парня. Последний вывод особенно пугал Себастьяна одновременно своей логичностью и неожиданностью. 

Оказалось, что у Эванса в голове не три извилины. Оказалось, что с ним приятно выбираться гулять по городу и окрестностям. Таскаться до гудения в ногах вообще оказалось неплохим времяпрепровождением. Себастьян охреневал от своих реакций, но отказаться от новых привычек уже не мог.

Дома даже стало спокойней. То ли потому что Себастьян теперь меньше торчал тут, то ли потому что наконец-то порадовал родителей наличием друга, то ли потому что смирился уже с ходом своей жизни. Это даже радовало. Отсутствие скандалов исключительно положительно влияло на настроение.

В школе, правда, все могло обратиться в пиздец, когда Эванс вздумал познакомить Себастьяна со своими друзьями, начав с фразы: «А это наша Белла, но на самом деле его зовут Себ». Катастрофы, правда, после этого не случилось, шутка мало кого уже забавила, но Себастьян профилактически поссорился с Крисом. Последующие вечерние вымаливания прощения под окном, плавно перетекающие в ночные, заставили Себастьяна пожалеть и ускоренно простить «идиота», потому что родители уже смотрели обеспокоенно.

Несмотря на все перипетии их странного общения, и спустя полгода они продолжали общаться и неплохо проводить время. Вот и сейчас они выбрались на «свое место» – скамейку, скрытую от глаз прохожих рядом кустов. Впервые оказавшись здесь Себастьян пошутил, что это идеальное местечко для поцелуев. Крис ответил, что он не против. И они вместе поругались на эту тему. Да, может, они и начали ладить, что не мешало им время от времени сцепляться как кошка с собакой. Зато этап примирения был отлично отработан. 

– Эй, Себ? – Себастьян облокотился на спинку скамейки, чтобы удобнее было разговаривать с Крисом. – Я рад, что встретил тебя.

Крису было совсем не легко с Себастьяном, но в тоже время – интересно. Его как будто выбросило ураганом из привычной зоны комфорта и продолжало кружить в вихре. Наличие нового человека в среде, где мало что меняется с годами, сказывалось самым необычным образом. Себастьян как-то рассказывал, как экологи нормализовали природный баланс в Йеллоустоуне, способствовав возвращению когда-то истребленных на этой территории волков. Дело там было, конечно же, в том, что волки, вернувшись стали охотиться на оленей. Меньше оленей – больше ягодных кустов, которыми питаются гризли – больше гризли, чья численно раньше катастрофически падала. Мораль-то, конечно, было в природном равновесии и гармонии всех элементов природной зоны, но Крис не мог отказать себе и сравнить идею со своим опытом. Себастьян действительно стал новым элементом его жизни и поменял ее. Может, внешне мало что изменилось – Крис не стал изгоем, не перестал быть любимцем Forks High, но и небольшому перелому докучавшего шаблона своей жизни Крис был искренне рад. Благодарность хотелось высказать давно, но собраться с духом получилось только сейчас.

Реакция Себастьяна на неуклюжесть и спонтанность фразы была ожидаема. Он засмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя.

– Ладно, не верю, что говорю это, – Себастьян успокоился и выпрямился, снова смотря прямо на Криса, – но я рад, что ты оказался не тем мудаком, которым казался.

– Мы как будто на завершающей сцене фильма, и нам пора уходить в закат…  
– Середина дня, Эванс.  
– …держась за руки.  
– То есть вечерами ты смотришь ромкомы, а не вестерны.  
– А раньше бы ты меня послал, да Белла.  
– Привык, – Себастьян действительно сумел переварить дурацкое прозвище. Дурацкого Криса Эванса.  
– Можем вечером завалиться ко мне, посмотреть что-нибудь.  
– Все части «Сумерек»?  
– Я бы ни за что не поступил с тобой так жестоко.  
– Тогда принято.

Такая жизнь определенно больше нравилась Себастьяну. Не все идеально, конечно, но свет в конце туннеля не был приближающимся поездом. Отсутствие постоянных поводов для ненависти умиротворяло. А вот присутствие Криса… Да, Себастьян еще пытался отрицать, но факт оставался фактом – Форкс оказался не таким уж плохим городом. Просто Себастьяну не хватало настоящего друга в реальном пристанище несуществующей Беллы.


End file.
